


you say you love me, right?

by lovelightburn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelightburn/pseuds/lovelightburn
Summary: On the night that Frank comes back, Laurel convinces him to stay.





	you say you love me, right?

"You say you love me, right? Then come back inside." 

Frank collapsed onto her couch while she made a beeline for the kitchen. If there was ever a time for tequila...

She didn't offer any to Frank. This was her tequila.

Then she changed her sheets. It was just too weird to have Frank in her apartment while her sheets still smelled of Wes.

Tipsy housekeeping done, she threw herself on her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She hadn't locked the door behind her though and she wondered at that. Even though she had told him to stay away, she still waited with bated breath and her stomach jumped when she heard his footsteps approaching her bedroom. He stopped outside her door but the doorknob doesn't turn. Instead he sat against the door and began talking. The apartment is so quiet that she heard every word as if he were lying next to her.

He told her about causing the car to fall on his dad. The aftermath of the trial and sentencing. Sam, and then Annalise. His job at the firm. And finally, Cleveland.

"God, Laurel. I--I wanted to tell her. I needed to tell her. I was standing in that hospital hallway and that smell-- ya know, the smell-- I can still smell that hospital now. I was going to tell her and Sam caught me. Told me I couldn't. And God, I shouldn't have listened but deep down-- I didn't want her to look at me the same way my Ma looked at me after--"

His voice broke at this and Laurel got to her feet and went to the door. She reached for the doorknob and hesitated. Finally, she sat against the door. They would be touching back to back if it weren't for the door. Mirror images.

He heard her weight settle against the door and cleared his throat.

"And the more time passed, the harder it was, ya know? If I didn't tell her right after, how could I bring it up when we were back in Philly? So I didn't. But Sam...he didn't let me forget. Every time he walked in the room, he would look at me in a way that made me feel like-- like it was happening all over again. And Annalise got to be somebody I couldn't lose. And he knew that. So when he told me about Lila, he said I owed him. I owed him for his son's life, and Annalise. What I put Annalise through. It was my fault."

Laurel rubbed at her eyes but didn't argue.

"So Wallace Mahoney set up Annalise. And after all this time, you got revenge."

"It was the only way to make it right."

"Is anything right, anymore?" she asked softly.

She stood up and opened the bedroom door. She turned off the light and threw herself onto the bed.

He walked over and sat on the opposite side of her bed.

Rolling away to face the wall, she bit out, "You left."

"Would it have been any different if I had stayed?"

She paused at that.

"I told you about Lila and I knew it could never be like it was. You got so freaked out you ran away with the puppy."

"Wes," she interjected.

"Ran away with Wes," he amended.

"Why does everything have to be such a riddle with you?" she demanded. "You tell me about Lila, but not why. You tell me about your past, but not about being in jail. Why can't you ever just  _tell me?"_

"It isn't obvious? Because then you would see the real me, all of the bad parts and leave. Like you did to freakin' Ohio."

"And you left me."

"There wasn't a second that I wished I hadn't."

"Stop."

He continued, "You said my inbox was never full. It's because I listened to every single message you left me. The times you were screaming at me, the times you hated me. But it was worse when you sounded like you loved me."

"Frank."

"And that one...Christ, Laurel. You don't know how many times I listened to it."-

"Stop," she commanded, turning her head into her arm so that she hid her face. "I shouldn't have done that. I wanted answers and I was desperate. It was stupid. I thought if I could just get you to answer one time..."

Frank finally laid back on the bed and sighed.

"Remember when it was easy? When all we had to worry about was getting caught foolin' around in the basement? Your exams, the case files? Listening to that message just made me want to go back to that. More than anything."

"We can't go back."

"I know," he replied. 

There was a silence so long that he thought she fell asleep.

"You missed me?"

Her voice is so small and sad that he couldn't stop himself from rolling toward her.

"Every second. Every goddamn second."

He put his hand on her shoulder. When she doesn't object, he smoothed it down her arm before interlacing their fingers. She leaned back and settled her body into his.

"You can't leave."

"I don't want to. But things are all fucked up and if I need to fix them, I might have to." 

She rolled over so that they're face to face and put her hand on his face. Their eyes met in the dim light and her hand moved to grip his jaw.

"You're not leaving," she said, and there's no mistaking the command in her voice.

"Laurel--" he started, but she had already crushed her lips to his. Her lithe body moved over him and pressed him into the bed. Her hands interlaced with both of his and she held their fists down to the bed on either side of his head. She's so light, he could flip her over with hardly any effort. But he didn't. She knew she had him, and so did he.

She wrenched her lips from his and said it again.

"You're not leaving. Say it."

"Damn it, Laurel. I'm not," he said, panting. The feeling of her warm body pressed to his was something he wasn't expecting to feel tonight, if ever again.

"Not good enough," she muttered, and she struggled with the buttons on her jeans in the dark.

"Laurel," he said, as he sat up on the bed. "There's things we gotta talk about, I need to tell you--"

"Enough talking, Frank. You don't want this?"

They're the same words she had spoken to him in the basement so long ago.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I always want you," he said finally.

She had finally wriggled her way out of her jeans and underwear.

"Prove it," she replied, starting to work at his jeans. Once he's free of them, she straddled him, still wearing the strappy black bra. He's hard as steel against her and she reached down and grasped him.

"Enough proof?" he grunted as she touched him.

She only hummed in response. She hovered over him, holding the length of him in her small hand.

"Frank," she said. "Are you going to leave?"

He was so so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her center.

"I'm not leaving, Laurel."

She inched closer so that he could feel her wetness teasing the tip of him.

"Promise?"

"I promise, I promise--" he insisted, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Laurel sank down onto him and it's pure ecstasy.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned, gripping her hips tightly. The feel of her tight, wet heat around his cock made him fear that this wouldn't last long.

He was still wearing his t-shirt and she slid her hands under it as if she couldn't touch enough of him.

"Mmm, you feel so good. All those nights, all by myself, this is what I wanted," she told him, starting to rock her hips.

"Tell me," he begged, already feeling overwhelmed by her words, her body, all of her.

She reached down and pulled his hands up so that they were cupping her through the bra. He felt the hard points of her nipples through the cups of the bra.

"Mmm, touching myself like this. And like this," she teased, sliding a hand down to where their bodies are joined. Her fingers danced over her clit and she stilled her hips. "And it wasn't enough. It was never enough. I needed you. And you left me."

"Goddamn it, Laurel," he panted. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want. Say it," she commanded again, rocking her hips forward once.

"I'm not leaving-- I'm never leaving-- not leaving you-- ever -- just please-- please, Laurel--" Frank groaned.

She finally takes pity on him and begins to ride him in earnest.

"God, yes," Frank panted, "just like that."

"Mmmm," she returned. "Stay, Frank. Just stay."

"I will," he promised, pulling her down harder onto him.

Her movements became more erratic.

"Come for me, baby," he groaned. "I need you to."

Laurel threw her head back and was so close that he could feel her trembling over him.

"I'll never leave you again, Laurel," he promised, voice tight. "Just come for me, please-- "

And she was there, sobbing in pleasure and clenching around him so tightly that it nearly hurt. He never stood a chance. He came so hard he saw stars.

She collapsed next to him in the bed, a warm sleepy bundle.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" he asked, indignantly.

"No," she yawned, "just keep you."

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll never leave you. Even after you don't want me anymore.”

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, it's been years since I wrote smut. I'll most likely write my headcanon about the voicemail as well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
